EDorkable Adventures
by Sunstar Writer
Summary: One night and one more time Thanks for the memories When Leona Matthews moves to Peach Creak she will imprint herself on everybody's minds! A Kanker cousin, and a hippy at heart, can this girl bring peace to her wild cousins raging hearts (and hormones)? Hell if she knows! She's got it just as bad! She just wants to make it through the summer, and then, maybe high school! OCxRolf
1. Chapter 1

_**Yes, I know, What are you thinking Sunny? Another new story? You haven't even worked on the Mulan one in ages! And lets face it, my Ouran story could've been better... darn plot holes... BUT I HAD IDEAS! So here's an EENE story! Hope ya like it! **_

_**OH! BTW ERE IS AN AGE REFERENCE:**_

_**Lee Kanker- 14 (almost 15)**_

_**Marie K, Leo M., Kevin, Rolf, Eddy, Edd- newly 14.**_

_**Johnny, Ed, Nazz- 13 going on 14**_

_**Jimmy, Sarah- 12**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Beginnings:<strong>

It was an exceedingly hot, slow day in the suburb Peach Creek in the city of Megaville, Ca. The summer sun was intense, the pools had all but evaporated and the creek was Kanker territory on days this miserable, so the adolescent populants were, in short, screwed.

Normally on days like this, everybody would be inside, but curiosity was a real bea-otch, that is to say, a killer. The large, (previous) vacant ranch house next to Rolfs had finally been sold and men and moving vans had been back and forth all day unloading their cargo. Around midday a trailer had pulled into the cul-de-sac bearing a large menagerie of animals. A horse, a few chickens, ducks, and two large dogs had barreled out of of the large trailer and been shepherded to the barn, from which Ed had had to be tied away from ever since. The kids were anxious, staring at the house intently; it had been a few years since anyone new had moved in , and they were hoping for somebody their age to hang with.

Their wish was granted a bit after noon, , the sun was high in the sky and a blue pick-up truck with a small forest of tree's and plants in the bed pulled up. A lovely tall and tanned woman with dark hair jumped out, she wore a lab coat over jeans and a plain black t-shirt, and quickly made her way towards the burliest of the moving men, banging on the side of the truck as she did so.

"We're here, Leona!"

"Woman! I was napping! What kind of life giver are you!"

"The kind who pays for your garden supplies."

"Yes, mommy!" the disembodied voice accepted defeat right before a petite girl jumped out of the bed of the truck, taking in the her surroundings and sizing up her new house. She smiled a greeting as Nazz and Kevin approached her, quickly diving back into the leafyness in the truck and emerging with a backpack and skateboard. It was at that point that everybody really seemed to size her up. she was pretty, tall, about an inch shorter than Double D, but petite looking despite the newly forming adult shape her body was taking on; her hair was the same dark Raspberry shade as her Mothers, though hers had wild curls, and a neon blue streak running through her bangs, you could only see her left eye, though it was startling shade of violet. She wore a violet quarter-sleeved top with a bright yellow vest over, a black tutu skirt, and striped tights under as well as combat boots, giving her a contradictory innocent punkish look. the 3 piercings in her ear added to the punkish aura she radiated; though, the wide pouty smile she gave them contradicted. Altogether they had no idea what to make of this… walking contradiction.

Nazz broke the extended silence.

"Hey, like, I'm Nazz, and this sweet dude is Kevin, welcome to the neighborhood!" She introducd herself and the ginger.

"Sup." He nodded, offering a hand.

"I'm Leona, call me Leo, it's a pleasure to meet you. You know your friends can join us if they want, their staring is a bit obvious…" Leo introduced herself, shaking their hands as she gestured to the others with her head.

"You wanna go meet them?! We can totally introduce you!" Nazz exclaimed excitedly.

"Whoa Nazz, chill. She just got here." Kevin interrupted, reigning his friend in.

"Nah, it's cool Kev; can I call you Kev? I'm going to call you Kev…" Leo rambled quickly before running over to her where her mom was. They had a quick conversation, before Leo handed her her bag and she came running back to the other two teens, smiling widely, "Okay lets go."

"Yo, dudes and dorks alike!" Kevin called out, gaining everybody's attention as they approached the group, "come meet the new girl, er, Leo!" He amended, catching the annoyed glance both his female companions shot at him.

"Hey!" Leo chirped nervously, shying away behind her hair. She was quickly surrounded by Sarah and Jimmy as they played with her hair and earrings.

"You have really pretty hair!" Sarah complimented, oohing and ahhing in turn.

"It's so soft! Do you condition daily?" Jimmy spoke in his squeaky tones, leaning close enough to inspect the colorful locks without getting it stuck in his mouth piece.

"Uh, I make my own shampoo and conditioners and stuff…" Leo explained, giggling subtly as her hair tickled her neck.

"It's two colors. Plank says never to trust a person with two hair colors… I'm watching you." Johnny warned, quickly invading her personal space as she backed away, running into a wall; she thought it was a wall, anyways, until two hands landed on her shoulders.

"The Johnny boy will be leaving Lion girl alone now!" a voice in a foreign tone spoke sternly from behind her. Leo quickly turned towards the voice, looking up to see a tall, dark haired boy glaring at johnny.

"Playin the hero Rolf, smooth…" Kevin commented.

"Er, nice to meet you as well, Johnny...?" She whispered softly staringly confusedly between the two boys who had sanwhiched her. She was about to speak again when she was grabbed and flung around by a short boy in a yellow short.

"Hiya, toot's! Name's Eddy, why don't you forget these chumps and come hang out with a real man?" he asked suavely, wiggling his brows. Leo giggled at his antics while his friend with the hat scolded his manners.

"Cute, but I think I'll pass this time, Loverboy." Leo laughed, twirling herself out of his arms, but leaving him flustered with a peck on the cheek.

"Pardon his atrocious manners, I'm Eddward, and this is Ed." Eddward introduced with a small stutter. The tall boy he gestured to was staring at her with wide eyed disbelief.

"Double D, she's so pretty! She looks like one of the warrior women from planet Nira who helped the Earth humans defeat the sludge creatures from Neptune! only smaller, and she's not all blue…" The tall ed observed, circling her curiously and sniffing her arms.

"Err... thank you?"

"Ed! What have I told you about violating boundaries?!" Eddward snapped nervously, flitting around in attempt to shooing the tall boy away from her person.

"Hey!" a shrill voice sounded.

"Where is she?!" a gravelly feminine voice added.

"Where's the new girl?!" a deeper, huskier voice the sound of the voices, the other teens gasped, fear radiating off them in droves.

"KANKERS!" Eddy shrieked, jumping into the nearest bush.

"Away with you, She-wolves! The Lion-girl has innocence not to be tainted by the likes of you, so says the Son of a Shepherd!" The tall foreign boy spoke up quickly, forming a hulking wall between the three neighborhood terrors and the new girl. Excitedly, Leo peeked around his arms eyes glowing, and noting to herself how strong he was, for a young teen that is.

"Lee? May? Marie?!" She whispered breathlessly, stepping out from behind her body guard and tackling the oldest Kanker in a hug. "Lee-lee! I missed you guys! Mayflower! your hair is so long! It's fabulous! we can braid it into horns and make you godzilla!" She cried excitedly, leaping into the blondes arms as she started fiddling with the bright yellow hair. "Maariiiiiiiie! IS THAT A LIP RING?! OHMIGOSHYOUGUYSLOOKSOGREATIMISSEDYOUSOMUCH!" By this point Leo was n't breathing but her whole personage had flipped. She was happy, confident, and a grin was lighting up her face like the sun.

"Breathe, short stuff." Lee reminded her, lifting part of her hair out of her face to get a good look at the shorter girl.

"We missed you too, Leo, you look hot." Marie threw in offhandedly, popping her gum.

"You really think we could get it to do horns, cousin?" May asked, messing with her own hair now, and giggling along with the other girl.

"Cousin?!" The previously petrified and forgotten cul de sac kids exclaimed in near perfect unison.

"The Lion girl and the Wolf demonesses share the same blood?" Rolf asked.

"Not blood, but spirit." Leo giggled, drawing away the glares her cousins shot him, "we grew up together." She explained with a broad smile.

"Leo, these punks giving you a hard time?" Marie asked, flanking Lee as the three girls surrounded the shortest protectively.

"Not at all Marie! Stand down, soldiers; they were just introducing themselves." She eplained calmly, snorting at the ridiculous acts of protectiveness her cousins insisted on, "'Sides, I can handle myself." She giggled, patting Lee's cheek and raising a few eyebrows at the cockiness and disrespect this stranger dared to show the lead 'Wolf Demoness.'

"Eh, true enough." Lee agreed easily, relaxing her stance until she stood with one hip jutting out, her sisters taking up their own varying states of natural as they waited.

"Thank you, by the way, for trying to protect me." Leo spoke, quickly turning her attention back to the group of wary teens, specifically the tall dark haired one. "For the son of a shepherd you've got some real warrior instincts." She complimented, smiling and waving at the group as she grabbed Marie and May and started tugging them towards her new house. "Anywhoosie, I'll see you guys later! It was nice meeting you!" She could be heard laughing with the other two as they ran into the home, none of them realized Lee hadn't followed until…

"Yo, Chumps, I got something to say so shut your yaps and listen up!" She barked, startling everyone. "Leo is our girl, the baby of our family and if i find out any of you make her cry or hurt her in any way i will do more than make you disappear. I will dissect you." She hissed, lifting her curls out of her face and eying each of them seriously, her lovely hooded eyes sending shivers down their backs. "She ain't like me and my sisters, she's gentle, fragile, a real sweet heart. And she's an in-tele-k-choo-al" she enunciated each syllable, "smart as Double D. Be good to her or you'll have hell to pay." She finished her threat, allowing her hair to fall back in her face nonchalantly, "Farm Boy, you're her next door neighbor, keep an eye on her for me, she already likes you if that little exchange was anything to go by. None of ya better blow this, or I'll pound yah." She spoke idly over her shoulder as she strutted away to greet her auntie, hips swaying.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN: READ AND REVIEW AND GIVE MEH THE LOVE! I'LL BE UPDATING THE PIC AS SOON AS I FINISH THE FINAL VERSION! UMMM... LEO IS MY OC... GIVE ME SOME PROPS! I ONLY LIKE A FEW EENE OC'S AND I HOPE SHE GOES ONTO THAT LIST! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**(Early) Next Morning:**

"As sly as a fox; as strong as an ox; as fast as a hare; as brave as a bear; as free as a bird; as neat as a word; as quiet as a mouse; as big as a house; all I wanna be; all I wanna be, ohh, All I wanna be is everything…" Leona sang freely, her mind elsewhere as she danced around performing her morning chores, the ducks, dogs, and chickens following on her heels as she balanced a large tub of water on one hip and feed for the birds on the other. "Morning Rosita!" she greeted the horse as she passed her stall, adjusting her headphones around her neck and setting the waer down for the dogs and horse. She herded the birds into a small coop where she threw feed for them to devour before moving back to feed and groom Rosita, and continuing onto her garden.

"The Lion-girl has the voice like a song bird!" Rolf spoke from his seat on the fence separating their yards, startling the poor girl. "And she perhaps makes the coveralls look better than any in the old country."

"Oi, Rolf, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Leo spoke from where she had tripped back in fright; she blushed as she processed what he had said. "Thanks, sweetheart, that's kind of you to say. Did you need something?"

"No, the Son of a Shepherd has completed his morning chores! Rolf wishes to know if you needed help with your own!" He announced, puffing up his chest as he approached him, quickly picking her up and righting her in less than a second.

"Actually, I'm nearly done myself. I just have to transfer a few plants into my garden." She smiled, dusting off her bottom as she led him to the closed off area of fresh soil. She watched curiously as Rolf consumed a hand full of the earth.

"This soil is better than any I've tasted before!" He exclaimed.

"Thanks?" She said quirking her head to the side, "I make compost and mix it with the soil, it keeps my plants healthy and smells a bit better than the average fertilizer." Leo stated with a shrug, gesturing to a large bin of worms and trash as she grabbed a tray of small plants from a nearby table. "This is mint, obviously; it grows best in the sunshine so I wanted to plant the sprouts by the gate." She explained happily, offering him a mint leaf as she led him nearer the front of her home.

"Ah! 'Tis a refreshing flavor from this leaf! Much like the mints Kevin-boy always devours around the Nazz girl."

These plants are where the flavor comes from. Even in toothpaste." She informed him with a giggle, transferring the plants in a row by the fence. "All done! Thanks for the company, Sweetheart! Wanna hang out later?" She asked smiling kindly.

He paused, staring wide-eyed for a moment, taking in her the drastic change that came upon her face when she smiled.

"That is acceptable to the Son of a Shepherd, Lion girl! Let us meet after you have eaten your morning feast, and we shall mingle with the other bean sprouts!" He declared after his moment of quiet contemplation, a gleam in his eyes as he watched her face brighten in delight.

"Perfect! I'll go eat and change, then! I'll come find you in a bit! Thanks, Warrior!" Leo squealed excitedly, glomping Rolf in a happy hug before rushing jovially towards her home.

* * *

><p><span><strong>*30 Minutes Later*<strong>

_"IM MALICIOUS, MEAN, AND SCARY; MY SNEER COULD CURDLE DAIRY! AND VIOLENCE WISE MY HANDS ARE NOT TH-"_

Leo quickly dropped her skateboard and began to dig through her vest for the sound drawing so much attention to her person.

"Hola, this is Leo. Speak to me!" She answered her small cell phone quickly, a small blush dusting her cheeks. "Mi Bonita Brujas! Ques pasa?!" She paused, nodding, "Supernova, listen to Firecracker! Starlight for the love of what little sanity I have left, please don't instigate fights between the girls; and if you finish the plans for world domination DO NOT ENGAGE. I REPEAT, DON'T DO IT! At least not until after I get there." She warned, sliding her skateboard back and forth with her foot, unconsciously. "Ok? We all are in agreement? Ok? Swimming? A creek? Yeah, I'll get Rolf t show me, I'm looking for him now, we're supposed to hang out." It was silent for a moment as the Ed's and Rolf appeared, "NO!" She shouted, full on blushing now, "I refuse to adopt your stalker tendencies! You're the ones who told me to make friends! CAN'T I JUST BE SOCIABLE?! Zip it before I break out the home video's you turd buckets." Double-D tapped her shoulder then, bringing her attention to the group who had surrounded her while she was engaged in conversation. She held up a finger gesturing for one moment, "Hey, hey, hey, hey, SHUT UP! I gotta go. I'm with the guys. Yeah, Nova, Rolf and the Ed's. Alright, Sunshine, out! Later mis primas!" She hung up and quickly turned to the group of four. "Hi!" she chirped.

"I'm sorry, did we interrupt something important?" Eddward asked.

"No, not really, I was just preventing a Kanker crisis. Those girls are very short tempered and hyper, without somebody to keep them busy their ADHD kicks in. She explained. "By the way do you happen to know where the creek is? I'm supposed to invite you four gentlemen to accompany me there for a swim with my cousins later today. I promise to protect you from the mean Amazonian She-Beasts." She joked, blinking up at them innocently, big, pleading puppy eyes staring into their very souls. They collapsed like a house of cards.

"I suppose as long as their behavior is appropriate…" Double-D spoke slowly.

"I will guard the warrior from Nira!" Ed agreed excitedly, "Perhaps we will see her spaceship."

I will happily accompany the Lion-girl! It shall be the Son of a Shepherds honor!" Rolf spoke, pounding his chest proudly as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"What's in it for me?" Eddy questioned, back turned as he examined his nails nonchalantly. Leo rolled her eyes at the short, stingy, pink boy.

"An everlasting friendship with your awesome new neighbor?"

"Bahh…"

"Protection from my cousins?"

"I'll believe it when I see it, sister." He snarked. She eyed him critically as a malicious grin slowly spread upon her features.

" Fiiine, I suppose you wouldn't want to see my cousins and I in our swimsuits anyways. I mean, it's not like we're four incredibly attractive, highly developed, 13 year olds. And if not me, then you have to admit, my cousins are actually highly attractive, if not highly vain. But hey, if you don't want to see us in skin tight swim wear with no risk of them groping you, fine, Eddy. I already have three awesome guys willing to hang with us…" She trailed off, smirking deviously as she took in how his neck and ears began to redden. Eddy turned, facing her with a similar smirk on his features.

"You play dirty, I like the way you think. I'm in!" He agreed, looking her up and down in an obvious fashion.

"Thanks, I learned from the best. If you want to see a real master at work you should talk to Lee, she can talk her way out of or into any situation." She laughed, taking in the other 3 boys red faces. " By the way, no speedo's or anything, they're disturbing. So, where's the nearest candy store? I've got five bucks in my pocket and a craving for gummy bears!"

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>AUTHORS NOTE!<strong>_

_**CHAPTER TWO IS DONE! YAYAYAYAYAYAYA! Ok, exuberance is gone. To the reviews! Only 2 tonight to address:**_

_**Karkatsbabe: first off who is Karkat? it sounds familiar... hmmm... Oh and thank for the compliment! I'm going for great but that won't happen until later! so much writing to do... so many idea's in my head yet my hands are so lazy...**_

_**F-ckthesystem125: Nice name XD Thank you, I liked the intro, it was simple, clear cut, but hopefully the story doesn't stay as... simple. and If it does stay simple, hopefully it can be funny. Idk... I need some good jokes. Double-d has the potential in the name but I really like him as a (fictional) person and dont want Leo or the Kankers to tease him to bad. **_

_**!**_

_**OFF TOPIC! I WOULD LOVE ANYBODY WHO WAS WILLING TO DRAW OR GIVE ME IDEA'S! EVEN IF I DON'T USE THE IDEA'S I REALLY LIKE THE DRAWINGS AND INSPIRATION ONE CAN GET FROM BOTH THINGS. GOOD FOR WRITERS PRONE TO WRITERS BLOCK.**_

_** SO ONCE AGAIN THANK FOR ALL THE FOLLOWERS! YOU'RE AWESOME. **_

_**Sunstar out~~~**_


End file.
